<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ally Bally Bee by Femalefonzie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603612">Ally Bally Bee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie'>Femalefonzie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Mom Kenobi [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Family Reunions, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Stewjon, Stewjon is space Scotland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to Hot Water</p><p>After leaving the hot springs, Anakin takes Obi-Wan back to meet his family...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Mom Kenobi [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ally Bally Bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a couple of hours of enjoying the soothing warm water of the springs, Padmé left the boys to their own devices. On their way in she and Obi-Wan had passed through the village square and there were a couple of shops that had caught her eye. She promised to message the pair when she was finished to find out what their plans were for the evening and where they could meet back up before leaving. Anakin and Obi-Wan just nodded, not even bothering to open their eyes as they relaxed back against the edge of the pool. The water was just so warm, so comforting, the thought of moving in the slightest felt nauseating. It was nearing sunset when it finally became abundantly clear that they needed to move. Anakin groaned and stretched, "We should probably get out." He told the Omega. <br/>
<br/>
"Mmm...you're right." Obi-Wan admitted. Not that it made it any easier. He pulled himself up and out before extending his hand to help Anakin out too. Now was a good time to admit that they should have brought towels or a change of clothes but they would deal with they figured out what they were going to do that night. If Anakin had to rush back to the ship (which, knowing him, was definite), Padmé and Obi-Wan could jet back to Coruscant and he'd just change once he got back. "We should figure out how to get you back without anyone noticing. Who did you leave in charge; Rex?"<br/>
<br/>
"Um," The Alpha rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Actually I re-routed us. Everyone's here."<br/>
<br/>
"What?" Obi-Wan asked though he really should not have been surprised at this point. He sighed and rubbed his temples, "The Council is not going to be happy."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, well, the Council can fuck right off. I get a message from Padmé saying that you ran off and I-" Panicked. Immediately thought that something had happened and that his mate was in danger. Sprung into action. Anakin sighed sheepishly. He was going to get his ass handed to him as soon as Mace Windu found out about this.<br/>
<br/>
Obi-Wan managed a small smile and kissed the Alpha's cheek. "We can spend the night here and then in the morning I'll message the Council and explain the situation to them myself." He said. "They wouldn't dare lose their tempers around a pregnant person."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm such a bad influence on you." Anakin chuckled and rested his hand over the curve of his mate's stomach. "On the three of you. How often do you think they're going to go running off on some adventure without us knowing?"<br/>
<br/>
"Too often," Obi-Wan replied and let his mate guide him along back towards the man road. Anakin slid his arm around his shoulders and nuzzled against him, humming softly. Even without their bond, Obi-Wan could sense that something was on his mind. "Something's troubling you." He stated. About him running off or had something happened during their time apart that Anakin had not brought up to him yet? <br/>
<br/>
"No, not troubling me. It's just...- You were three when you were taken by the Jedi, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes. Though If you are asking for my knowledge of this place, I am afraid that it will not be much help. All of my memories before the age of five are quite fuzzy." He could remember some things; the bitter scent of some berry juice that one of the nursemaids in the crèche had given him though for what reason he could not recall, being carried around someone's shoulders, having someone ruffle his hair and getting this warm, contented feeling in his chest. Fragments of his earlier years were all that he could hold onto. <br/>
<br/>
Anakin nodded along before saying, "I meet a man when I was looking for you. A man with the name Kenobi."<br/>
<br/>
Obi-Wan froze, "My father?" He asked. <br/>
<br/>
"No. Well maybe. He gave my grandpa vibes." Donalbain had to have been around Dooku's age, maybe younger by a year of two. It was certainly a possibility that he could have been Obi-Wan's father but he would have been considerably old when that happened. While it was also a possibility that Donal possessed the Kenobi charm, Anakin did not want to imagine any scenario in which the ancient man with a giant beard and semi-permanent unimpressed scowl attempted to flirt let alone-...No. No, Donalbain had to have been a generation or so off. "You know that tick of yours? How you always scratch your beard when you're thinking? He did it too."<br/>
<br/>
"That does not make him my grandfather, Anakin." <br/>
<br/>
"See for yourself."</p><p>By the time they reached the Kenobi house, the sun had gone down and the clones had made themselves scarce. Donalbain and Finnabair were still lingering out on the front steps but judging by the lights on inside and the noise, Anakin suspected that they had invited the 501st and 212th inside to get comfortable. Seeing Anakin return with his arms around someone, Donalbain grinned and waved them over, "Ah. Found him did ya?" He called over. "Would have thought that the Jedi would keep better track of-" His eyes landed on the Omega at Anakin's side and just like that the grin was wiped off of his face. His eyes grew wide as he stared at him and he forced himself up onto unsteady feet.  "Laddie?"</p><p>The Stewjoni man forced himself up to his feet and climbed down the steps to meet them. His gaze was locked on Obi-Wan, on this man who looked so much like him in his youth, on this overgrown ghost from his past. "<em>Mo dhia</em>..." Donalbain murmured and cupped Obi-Wan's cheek, gently tilting his head up so he could look into his eyes and know for sure that this who he thought he was. There was no mistaking it though. Those eyes, those beautiful sky blue eyes, were ones that Donalbain had looked into before. "I always thought the next time we'd meet would be in the spirit world..." <br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry?" Obi-Wan asked. Nothing about this man suggested that he was a threat and Anakin was right there next to him in case something strange were to happen but... It was hard to describe how the Jedi Master was feeling. Here was a man, a man with his name and face, who seemed to know so much about him but Obi-Wan could not think of anything regarding him in return. <br/>
<br/>
Without taking his hand off Obi-Wan's cheek, Donalbain called back over his shoulder, "Finnabair!" He shouted and the woman lept to her feet. "Go fetch Kal-Vi. He's going to want to see this."</p><p>Finnabair nodded and took off sprinting down the steps and into the village. Anakin frowned, "Who's Kal-Vi?" He asked but his question fell on deaf ears. <br/>
<br/>
"You really don't remember, do you?" Donalbain asked and all Obi-Wan could do was shrug his shoulders in return. "You look so much like your mother, you know? 'Cept in those eyes. You have your father's eyes." <br/>
<br/>
"Is my father still around?" The Omega asked, "I would like very much to meet him." His father, his mother, his grandmother, anyone who bore the name Kenobi and had some sort of a connection to him, Obi-Wan wanted to meet them all! Donalbain sighed sadly and tugged at his beard, <br/>
<br/>
"Cyrus has completed his journey to the other side." He explained. "But I can promise you that he would have been extraordinarily happy to see you again." The elder chuckled and gestured to the Omega's swollen stomach. "And in such a state no less!" <br/>
<br/>
Anakin couldn't contain himself, "We're having twins." He announced. <br/>
<br/>
"Good man!" Donalbain declared with a grin and clapped Anakin hard enough on the shoulder that the Alpha actually stumbled. "Glad to see that even in the throughs of the Jedi Order, the Kenobi charm has not been lost upon you!" <br/>
<br/>
"Father?" A voice called out and the three of them turned back to glance at the path leading up to the house. A lone man walked up the path, Finnabair lingering behind him to give the guy some space. The man, dressed in dark robes along with a tartan shawl composed of various shades of blue, strode quickly towards the house. "Father, what's this about the Grand Army of the Republic stopping by? Surely I would have received quicker notice if we were being invad-" The man stopped upon seeing the people his father was speaking with. Though there were two strangers on the front steps of his home, the man's gaze was fixed on the pregnant omega who could only stare back as his mate looked between the two of them. The man's father, on the other hand, just flashed him a bit, toothy grin and patted Obi-Wan on the back.</p><p>"Kal-Vi!" He announced, "Look who came home!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, these drabbles have really taken off. I was originally just going to write a couple and now I have so many of them planned. The next one should be up soon and it's one that I'm particularly excited about because it sort of deviates from what has been written so far. I wanted to explain how Obi-Wan came to be with the Jedi Order and give his family a bit of a backstory so there's that to look forward to in the next one. That's right. I'm doing a prequel. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>